Ten Years Later and What's Changed?
by Pigy190
Summary: Ten years after they all graduate from Neptune High, Logan finally has his life on a good path again, what happens when Dick and Mac suggest using his premiere of "The Lilly Kane Murder", Logan's newest oldest  movie as the basis for a ten year HS reunion
1. Prologue

**Story: **Ten Years Later and What's Change?

**By:** Pigy190

**World:** Veronica Mars future

**Spoilers: **ALL

**Summary: **Ten years after they all graduate from Neptune High, Logan finally has his life on a good path again, what happens when Dick and Mac suggest using his premiere of _The Lilly Kane Murder_, Logan's newest(oldest) movie as the basis for a ten year High School Reunion?

**Prologue**

_It's been nine years since I left Neptune, California. I dropped out of college at the end of my freshman year after losing the only person who still cared enough about to me encourage me and hold me to a high standard. After I left Neptune, I drifted around the world visiting all of my parent's old houses; I even found Duncan Kane, my old best friend, in Australia. His daughter, the second Lilly Kane, is the perfect mix of her Aunt, the first daring, wild Lilly Kane, and her mother, the shy, sweet Meg Manning. I stayed with Duncan and Lilly for two years. It was there that I found someone to encourage me again, though Josie Piznarski is a sister to me instead of a lover. No one could ever completely take Veronica's place, but Josie sure did a wonderful job getting me back on track with a productive life. She got me to finally leave Duncan and Lilly and start writing screenplays. We stayed in Italy while I wrote my first screenplay: the story of Lilly Kane's murder and the after shocks. It took me a year to write the play and it took Josie another three years and two screenplays that were almost top selling movies to get me to finally give my first screenplay to a director. It took her a year and a half to track down all the people involved and get them to sign off on their stories being used. Those she couldn't find or had passed had family sign off. If they or their family refused to sign off, I had to change their names. By the time it finally started being filmed, I was contacted by Dick about our ten year high school reunion. _

"LOGAN!" Josie yelled through the house. "DICK'S HERE!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"SO SEND HIM UP," he yelled back. He could practically hear Josie rolling her eyes and muttering "and if I'd sent him up without warning you would have yelled." He heard Dick thumping up the stairs.

"Hey, so did you hear?" Dick asked. Logan shook his head.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Neptune High School's Class of 2006's Ten Year High School Reunion!" Dick cheered. Logan's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Logan asked. "It's already been ten years?" Dick laughed.

"Yeah, man. Isn't it crazy?" Logan shook his head.

"I don't believe you," he said. Dick laughed again.

"Believe it, Mac's working on the invitations right now. She's hunting everyone down electronically," he said. "She's found everyone except... Well, anyways, she's going to bring everything over here as soon as she gets off work." Logan stared at his friend.

"Why here?" he asked.

"Because, Duncan, our Senior President, is still MIA-though I think Mac tracked him down- and dear Miss Madison Sinclair-still single by the way-, our loving Acting Senior President, called Mac and asked her to do it," Dick said.

"Of course she did," Logan said. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing at my house and why Mac is coming here." Dick shrugged.

"Mac's idea," he said. "I just came over early." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dick said. "It's been a while since we've had time without Mac around so..."

"It's not my fault you refuse to come over without your wife," Logan answered. Dick grinned.

"More like it's not our fault she refuses to leave us alone for too long. Something about us being alone being a bad idea," Dick said.

"And it is," Mac and Josie said coming into the room. The boys jumped. Dick walked over to Mac and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said. Logan really couldn't believe the relationship that had sprung up between Dick and Mac. _Once Veronica left it's like they just... Came together... Like she was what was keeping us all apart, yet together at the same time. No, don't go there, Logan. Going there always leads to something horrible..._

"Awe, why don't I get a greeting like that?" Josie asked looking at Logan. Logan threw his pencil at her.

"Hey, Pain-in-the-ass," he said. Josie caught the pen, smirked, and threw it back. It hit Logan in the chest. "And my point is proven. Now, why is all of this happening here?"

"Because I was thinking we should have the reunion at the premiere," Mac said. Logan stared at her.

"What premiere?" he asked suspiciously.

"The premiere of the Lilly Kane story," Mac said. "It's the perfect place." Logan turned to Dick.

"You agree with this?" he asked. Dick nodded.

"Don't you?" he asked. Logan stared at his friends at a loss for words. "Lilly was really important to all of us. When she died, everyone felt it; the whole school changed, especially our grade since she always hung out with us. It's only right that everyone be reminded exactly what we lost-and gained-because of Lilly Kane's murder." Logan glared at his friend.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"You know we're right, Logan," she said. Logan shook his head.

"No," he said. "I lost everything: Lilly, my Mom, Duncan, my life,... _Her._" Logan's voice cracked, tears in his eyes.

"She'll come back when she's ready," Mac said. Logan laughed bitterly.

"It's been ten years," he said. "She's not coming back."

"You never know, Logan," Mac said.

"Really, so then you found her?" Logan asked. "You've invited her to the reunion?" Mac looked uncomfortable.

"Not yet," she said. Logan gave her a sarcastic look.

"If Veronica Mars doesn't want to be found, no one is going to find her," Logan said. Mac grinned.

"If Veronica Mars doesn't want to be found, _I'm_ the only one that can find her," she said. "I know all of Veronica's tricks. I can hack into anything. I work for the CIA for crying out loud. All I really have to do is wait until Keith Mars calls his daughter to tell her about the reunion. I know he's still in contact with her."

"How?" Logan asked.

"No way Veronica just ups and leaves her father without staying in contact with him," Mac said. "No way."

"That's not the point," Dick said. "The point is you gained my friendship, Mac's friendship, Josie and her friendship. Look at where your life is. You could have never gotten here if Lilly Kane were still alive." Logan growled.

"Fine," he said. "Use the premiere as the basis for the reunion. Just leave me out of the planning." Mac squealed and hugged him.

"You're the best!" she said. Logan grimaced.

"Of course I am," he said. "Now don't you have some planning to do?" Mac grinned.

"I do!" she cheered. "Come on, Dick!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "See you soon!" She called.

"Bye, Logan!" Dick yelled.

"Bye!" Logan yelled after them. He heard the front door slam.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" he yelled.

"Something wrong?" Josie asked.

"Track Veronica down?" Logan moaned. "Track her down? Mac's crazy." He flopped into his chair dropping his head in his hands.

"How is that a bad thing?" Josie asked. She knew very little about Veronica Mars: only what Logan had put in the screen play and what Duncan had told her. "I thought you wanted Veronica back?"

"Only if she wants to come back," Logan said, his voice muffled. "Otherwise it'll be horrible."

"I don't understand," Josie said. Logan looked up, tears running down his face.

"I guess it's about time I told you everything about Veronica Mars..."

**A/N:** Please Read and Review. I have the next 4 Chapter's written. :) BUT I'm in Canada(writing and visiting family) for the next week, but once I'm home, I'm going to put them up as quickly as reviews encourage me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Story:** Ten Years Later and What's Changed?

**By: **Pigy190

**Discliamer:** well I forgot to do this for the other chapter, but let's see, posting on a fan fiction site, yeah, I don't own diddlysquat (except the characters I invented. Those are mine.) Though I would LOVE to own Logan... Yum.

**A/N:** So after I woke up this morning to 13 e-mails for this story, I decided to update the next chapter while I still have internet. :) Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Josie couldn't believe everything that was happening. Not only was Logan's best script _finally _in production, but Dick and Mac's plans for the high school reunion had forced the truth out of Logan after seven years. Over the years, Josie had accepted the fact that she would never know the full story behind Logan's hurt. She knew high school had been rough for him and his love life confusing, but she'd never imagined it was so complicated. And then Veronica had just left for the FBI and never come back; at this point not even Mac and Dick knew where she was. Of course, they could just not be telling him, but Josie didn't believe that. Dick wasn't the type to keep secrets, that was all Logan and Mac. Mac was a piece of work in Josie's eyes. She knew the girl had lost a lot in high school as well, but she didn't understand why Mac didn't trust Logan after all these years. Logan said it was because of how he treated her and Veronica in high school after Lilly died. Everything seemed to trace back to the year after Lilly died. Josie was glad once again that she hadn't gone to Neptune High or Hearst College. Of course, Logan wasn't the only one keeping secrets. Though Logan had asked her about her last name, she never admitted to being related to Stosh Piznarski. Some things are better kept a secret.

"Hey, Piznarski!" a voice yelled. Josie jumped, at work wasn't the best place to day dream.

"Yeah, sorry, Tom," she said looking up from her desk at her assistant. She was one of the most sought after lawyers when it came to movies and contracts.

"I have an angry woman out here who insists on seeing you," Tom said.

"Did you get why she's here?" Josie asked. Sometimes Tom drove her up the wall. She knew it wasn't his fault, he was new and replacing an amazing assistant.

"She said something about never having signed off to be in the Lilly Kane story and she demands to see the contract she signed and the script to see exactly how Echolls portrayed her," Tom said.

"Did you get her name?" Josie asked. Tom pressed his lips together for a moment.

"She refused to give it, saying that it was too dangerous to divulge her name to just anyone," he said. Josie's heart sped up, there were few people she hadn't managed to get into contact with that were still alive. There was only one person who would say something like that.

"Send her in," Josie said, her mouth dry; Logan wasn't going to believe this. Tom nodded and left the office. A few seconds later a small blonde woman walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Josie Piznarski?" she asked. Josie nodded. "My name is Veronica Mars." Josie's jaw dropped. She had know it was most likely Veronica, but it was another thing to see the woman in front of her. Gathering herself together Josie stood up and shook Veronica's hand.

"What can I do for you, Miss Mars?" Josie asked.

"I want to know how exactly I signed a contract giving permission for my name to be used in the Lilly Kane Story when I have never met you before in my life," Veronica said. Josie pulled out the contract and script.

"As neither I nor any private investigator could find you, your father, Keith Mars, your only living relative, signed off for you," Josie said handing Veronica the contract. Veronica glared at the contract.

"Did he read the script before he signed the contract?" she asked. Josie shook her head.

"Your father said he trusted Mr. Echolls to have written your part they way it really happened," Josie said. Veronica snorted.

"He might, I don't," she said. "I want to see the script and then decide for myself." Josie nodded.

"Of course, now that you're here, you have to sign off on Mr. Echolls using your name in the movie," she said handing Veronica the script. "Though I must say, Miss Mars, you're worried about nothing. I've read the script, you can tell from just the first scene how much Mr. Echolls still cares for you." Veronica glared at her.

"I know how close you are to _Mr. Echolls,_" Veronica said cooly. "So forgive me if I don't believe you." Josie gave Veronica a shocked look, not knowing how to respond. "Is there a place I can read this in private?" Veronica asked. Josie nodded and picked up her phone.

"Tom, could you please take Miss Mars to one of the conference rooms?" she said. Once Tom confirmed she turned back to Veronica. "Tom will escort you to a private conference room." Veronica nodded.

"Oh, and Miss Piznarski, Mr. Echolls is not to know I am here," Veronica said. Josie pressed her lips together.

"Of course," she said. Veronica nodded and left. Josie sat down in her chair shaking. Logan always came by for lunch on Mondays which would be in-Josie checked her watch-twenty minutes. Josie picked up her phone and quickly dialed Logan's number.

"Logan Echolls," Logan answered.

"Logan! Hi," Josie said cursing herself for sounding too cheerful.

"Something wrong?"

"What? Oh no. I was just calling to tell you I have a client in right now and it's going to run over our into our lunchtime. Is there anyway we can reschedule for tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I'm going to bring by the sandwich I already bought you."

"Uh.. Okay.. When?"

"Now good?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great see you in a few." Josie hung up and cursed again. She hoped that Logan would get in and out before Veronica finished reading the script. Josie tapped her fingers nervously waiting for Logan to come, trying to figure out what she would say to him.

"Hey, Jose," Logan said. Josie jumped. _Daydreaming in the office for the second time today and caught again! Damn it!_

"Hey, Logan!" Josie said nervously.

"I thought you'd be in that meeting with that client," Logan said.

"Uh... No... Uh... The client is reviewing papers in one of the conference rooms," Josie said. "The client wanted to be alone."

"'The client'?" Logan asked.

"Client/lawyer confidentiality," Josie said. "The client doesn't want anyone to know that they're here." Logan raised his eyebrows.

"I'll just get out of your hair then," Logan said.

"I'll see you tonight!" Josie said brightly ushering Logan out of her office.

"Bye then," Logan said shaking his head and leaving. As soon as Logan walked out of the doors, Veronica came around the corner.

"He doesn't know I'm here right?" Veronica asked. Josie nodded.

"Of course not," she said. "I'm the most sought after lawyer for a reason." Veronica nodded shortly.

"It seems in order," she said. "I'll sign off that he can use my name." Josie sighed in relief. She had been terrified of having to tell Logan that Veronica had dropped by and now wasn't letting him use her name in the movie.

"Great!" Josie said. "Just sign by the X's." Veronica took the already ready form from Josie and quickly signed.

"Remember," Veronica said. "No one knows I was here."

"Of course not, Miss Mars," Josie said. "I won't say a word."

"Good," Veronica said.

"Although, if Mr. Echolls reviews the contracts and sees that you signed off I am going to have to tell him you dropped by," Josie said. Veronica gave Josie a sarcastic look.

"Has he seen them already?" she asked. Josie looked uncomfortable.

"He never bothered to look at them," she said. Veronica looked Josie straight in the eyes.

"I know Logan a lot better than you might think I do," she said. "I don't know how much he's told you about me, but I know that he would never review the contracts this late into the making of his movie if he hasn't already. If he does randomly check them, I'll know you put him up to it. Pillow talk is also considered telling him." Josie's face turned red.

"I...we...we're...he...we..." Josie stuttered. "We're not dating!" Veronica's face never changed.

"Of course not," she said.

"He's like my brother!" Josie insisted losing all professionalism.

"Then no doing favors for your 'brother' by suggesting he review the contracts either," Veronica said. "Though if you know Logan, you know he'd be more upset with you for not telling him than he would with me for just dropping by and not saying anything. What I did is expected, you lying to him will hurt." Josie ground her teeth together. Veronica smirked.

"I won't say anything," she said.

"Good," Veronica said. "You might be a well known lawyer, but you're still not match for me. Ask Logan what happened to people that crossed me." Without waiting for a responds Veronica walked out of the office. Josie stared after her trying to figure out if Veronica had just threatened her or not. She was sure in the court of law there was not threat. Logan had warned her to be careful of Veronica should they ever meet, but she hadn't expected this.

That night when Josie got home Logan was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"You have some 'splainin' to do," he said.

"I really can't tell you anything," Josie said. "The client is very powerful." Logan raised his eyebrows.

"I'll figured this out one way or another," he said. "I hung around Veronica Mars enough in high school and college to pick up some tricks." Josie smiled nervously. She knew exactly how easily Logan could find out the information he wanted.

"I would tell you if I could," Josie said. Logan nodded.

"There's food in the kitchen if you want it," he said turning back to the TV. Josie let out a breath of relief and dropped her briefcase by the door.

"I'm going to go for a run first," she said. Logan nodded.

"Have at it." He waited until she had changed and was out the door and down the beach a ways before he picked up her briefcase. He knew she brought home the papers from that day to enter them into her computer. He flicked through the boring papers quickly before finding some he thought she was done with. Papers giving him permission to use peoples names in the Lilly Kane movie. He scanned the document quickly. The signature said 'Veronica Liane Mars'. Logan's breath caught. Josie's words ran through his head.

'_I was just calling to tell you I have a client in right now and it's going to run over our into our lunchtime.' 'The client doesn't want anyone to know that they're here.' 'The client is very powerful.' Of course, how come I didn't figure it out before. Stupid, stupid, STUPID, Logan. Veronica was there. She was in a conference room while I was there visiting Josie. She must have known I was there. Veronica Mars knows everything. God, why didn't she say something to me. Why did she make such a big deal about Josie not telling anyone she was there. Doesn't she know how much I love her? Doesn't she know how much I miss her? How much I need her? _Logan sank to the couch shaking, still staring at the contract in his hands.

When Josie got home thirty minutes later, Logan was still sitting there staring at the contract.

"You found it," she said.

"It really wasn't hard detective work," Logan rasped, his throat raw from crying. "You always bring home the papers from that day." Josie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I wanted to tell you, but she swore me to secrecy. She told me not to even hint that you needed to review the contracts. No helping out my brother. She said, and I quote 'You might be a well known lawyer, but you're still not match for me. Ask Logan what happened to people that crossed me'," Josie said.

"Anyone that crossed her ended up wishing they'd never heard of her," Logan said. "Everyone except her friends."

"What about you?" Josie said. Logan sighed.

"Some days I wish I'd never heard of her. The days it hurts just to think her name. Days like today, but I can't imagine not knowing her. From the shy, sweet, innocent girl she used to be to the hard, bad-ass bitch I helped turn her into, she was a part of my life for eight years though it seems like longer."

"She loves you," Josie said softly.

"How do you know?"

"There's a flash of pain in her eyes every time your name is mentioned, a type of pain that only comes from losing someone you love." Logan sighed.

"It's not like it matters," he said.

"Why not?" Jose asked. Logan laughed softly and bitterly.

"She's not coming back," he said.

"You never know."

**A/N:** Please review! Reviews always make my day better. And yes, Josie is going to be a major character for those of you who didn't already figure that out. Haha :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Story: **Ten Years Later... and What's Changed?

**By: **Pigy190

**A/N: **I still have internet(I'm amazed too. Haha). And here it is, the chapter were Veronica finally appears again.

**Chapter 2**

_Once gone from Neptune, forever gone from Neptune. That's what I told myself. After I my freshman year I left to go to an FBI training school. I never went back to visit my dad and I stopped talking to Mac. She's married to Dick Casablancas now and good friends with Logan. If I ever made contact with her again, I couldn't be sure she would keep it a secret from them. Wallace I knew I could trust, and I still see my Basketball Star BFF from time to time, whenever he's not busy with Jackie and her son or Basketball or I'm not off on some mission unable to visit him. My dad came to visit me a few times depending one where I was. I spend five years flitting from mission to mission and protection duty to protection duty, before I was put up to protect the president. Of course, that's when I found out I was going to be portrayed in _The Lilly Kane Murder_ written by Logan Echolls. So now, not only was it impossible for me to protect the President with my name and picture on the front page of every newspaper, but I was going to have to figure out a way to stop Logan from using my name unless I wanted my boss to be seriously pissed off with me. She'd already threatened to put me on instruction duty instead of letting me be an actual agent. She gave me a week to go and talk to Josie Piznarski, Logan's lawyer. Thankfully I was still in contact with Stosh Piznarski and got forewarned about Josie, so I had no problem dealing with her. My biggest problem was going to be dealing with my father. I was going to have to break my number one rule._

Veronica took a deep breath and knocked on her father's door. It had taken her a five minutes to track down his new address and ten minutes to find it. When Keith opened the door he was beyond shocked. Not only had Veronica sworn never to return to Neptune, but he hadn't heard from her in the past year.

"Veronica?" he asked.

"Hey, Dad," Veronica said smiling nervously. Keith reached forward and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grinning. Veronica stepping into the house and shut the door.

"I came here because I got turned down from protecting the President because of _The Lilly Kane Murder_ movie," Veronica said. Keith looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Honey," he said. "I didn't see the harm in allowing Logan to use your name. Did you change it?" Veronica shook her head.

"He made me out to be the good guy," Veronica said softly staring at the ground.

"Would you rather he have made you out to be the bad guy?" Keith asked. Veronica gave a short burst of laughter.

"Yeah," she said. Keith looked at her surprised.

"Why?" he asked.

"Keith? What's going on?" a voice drifted down the hallway. Veronica looked up to see Alicia Fennel walk in.

"Look who stopped by," Keith said. Alicia smiled at Veronica.

"Veronica! It's great to see you," she said. Veronica smiled at her.

"Hey, Alicia. How are you?" she asked.

"Doing pretty well. Keeping your old man in line's a tough job," she said winking at Keith. Veronica laughed.

"Don't I know it!"

"Hey now! I'm not that bad," Keith protested.

"Yes you are," the two women said. They all laughed.

"So what brings you back to Neptune?" Alicia asked.

"I got turned down from protecting the President because someone signed off that Logan could use my name and appearance in _The Lilly Kane Murder_, so my Boss sent me to figure out what's going on," Veronica said.

"Who signed for you?" Alicia asked.

"I did," Keith said. "They couldn't find Veronica so Miss Piznarski asked me to sign for her since I'm her only living relative."

"So what happens now?" Alicia asked.

"I signed that he could use me," Veronica said.

"That's good," Alicia remarked. "Well, I'm going to go to bed." She gave Keith a peck on the lips and Veronica a quick hug. Once she was gone, Keith pulled his daughter to the couch.

"Now tell me why you would rather Logan have made you out to be the bad guy," Keith said.

"Have you heard of Logan dating anyone in the past ten years?" Veronica asked. Keith shook his head. "That's because, as far as I can tell, there hasn't been anyone. The only person he's let close to himself is Josie Piznarski, and she swears their relationship is that of siblings."

"And what does this have to do with how he portrayed you in the movie?"

"He made me out to be the good guy, like he was the one that did everything wrong in our relationship, and it's not true," Veronica said fighting back tears. She hadn't cried outside of the shower since she was raped thirteen years ago and she wasn't going to start now. "I screwed up just as much as he did if not more."

"How far does the movie go?" Keith asked.

"Until Aaron's murder," Veronica said. "And the entire time he makes it sound like he's the one that did everything wrong, like I was perfect."

"And what does this have to do with him not dating?" Keith asked, still confused.

"He's not over me," Veronica said. "He's still in love with me." Keith laughed.

"Of course he is. Veronica that boy has been in love with you since you were twelve." Veronica shook her head.

"He loved Lilly," she insisted.

"He loved Lilly, but not the way he loved you." Veronica groaned.

"This isn't helping, Dad."

"Have you tried talking to Logan about why he portrayed you the way he did and maybe changing it some?"

"He doesn't know I'm in town. And he's not going to know I'm in town."

"Why not?"

"It's been ten years. I can't just show up after ten years and expect everything to be the same!"

"Why not? He still loves you. And you still love him don't you?"

"Yeah. I do, but that doesn't change anything."

"Maybe you should just try. You never know what might happen." Veronica sighed.

"I need to sleep on it," she said.

"Are you staying at a hotel or do you need to crash here?" Veronica smiled.

"I was hoping I could crash here," she said. Keith laughed.

"The guest room is always open for you," he said. "Unless Wallace is here. Then you have to fight him for it." Veronica giggled.

"I could so take him on," she said following her father to the guest room. Keith laughed.

"I'm not sure about that," he said. "Wallace isn't so scared of you anymore." Veronica snorted.

"If you say so."

"Well, goodnight," he said.

"Thanks for this," Veronica said. "I'm sorry I just showed up."

"You're my daughter. You're always welcome, no matter when you show up." Veronica smiled sadly.

"I wish everything were this easy," she said.

"It is," Keith reminded her. "You just have to try. Sometimes you have to make the first move." Veronica sighed.

"I know," she said.

"Goodnight, kiddo. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Daddy. Love you." Keith smiled.

"Love you, too." he left. Veronica dropped her bags in the strange room and got ready for bed, hating how out of control her life was once again.

_It's just like after Lilly died. Everything spiraling out of control. Nothing is the way it should be. I should be protecting the President not back in Neptune debating whether or not to go talk to Logan. This is insane. I. Should. Not. Be. Here. _

"_Then why are you here?" _a familiar voice asked. Veronica spun around looking at the bed.

"Lilly?" she asked. She heard the familiar laugh, now long forgotten.

"_Who else, Silly?" _Lilly Kane asked laying back against the pillows. She was wearing her old pep squad uniform, but her head wasn't bleeding. _"This is a nice place, your dad seems really happy."_

"He is," Veronica said. "Why are you doing here?"

"_Somebody has to keep you under control." _Lilly smirked. _"After all, now that you're finally the red satin I always said you were, you've gone crazy." _She laughed again. Then she sighed. _"It's been thirteen years since Aaron bashed in my skull,"_ Her head started bleeding. _"And nothing's changed. You still don't talk to Logan and Duncan, and they barely talk, though now because Duncan's on the run, not because he's drugged."_

"Well, what do you expect?" Veronica snapped. "Our dreams of being friends forever died with you." Lilly shook her head, little drops of blood spraying everywhere.

"_I was never going to make it past twenty. I was like a star, and I burned up quickly and went out with a bang, but you, Logan, and Duncan, you were supposed to take care of each other, love each other, help each other. You and Duncan did a good job with that, and he's happy, though he could use his friends. But you and Logan... God, Veronica, are you that blind? He's always loved you, even when I was with him. I knew he liked you, I should have never tried to interfere, but I was jealous, everyone wanted me-except Logan. He was a challenge, but he didn't want me. He learned to love me eventually, but never the passion he felt for you. And I never loved him they way you do." _Veronica watched as her best friend cried. _"I messed up so much, Veronica, and I wish I could take so much of it back, but I can't, because I was young and stupid and played with fire until I got burned and it killed me. Don't be like me, 'Ronica. It's been twelve years, it's time to forgive Logan for lashing out the way he did after I died. He's grown up now, he's made a life for himself he could have never made if I was alive. You wouldn't be where you are if I was still alive. Every thing's the way it should be, not the other way around."_

"Lilly," Veronica started. Lilly held up her hand.

"_Don't,"_ she said. _"I regret my life and nothing you say can change that. The only thing I don't regret is your friendship. You were a better friend than I deserved, and now I'm going to be that good a friend to you. Go to Logan. Put yourself out there the way he always did. Show him you're ready to love him."_

"What if I'm not?" Veronica asked shaking. Lilly smiled at her

"_You are! You're Veronica Mars, best friend of Lilly Kane, the girl who is finally red satin, you've lived life and look at you, do you really want to be protecting the President? Or do you want to go back to your P.I. life?" _Veronica looked at herself in the mirror. _"Face it, 'Ronica, you're not happy." _

"I can't just go back to him," Veronica said. "He'd laugh me out of his house." Lilly walked up beside her. They stood looking in the mirror.

"_Look at us, Veronica. I'm forever seventeen, forever stuck wearing my pep squad uniform when I can come visit and help you, but you, you're twenty-eight, you went through more at sixteen than any person should in their life and you're still alive and fighting for justice. Don't become me." _Veronica squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears.

"Lilly," she said her voice breaking. There was not answer, Veronica opened her eyes to find the room empty. "I miss you." She heard Lilly's laughter, faint and far away. Exhausted she finally climbed into bed, the pillow smelled faintly of Lilly's old perfume. Veronica smiled sadly before sinking into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **And there ya go! Review pleasee! 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Story: **Ten Years Later... And What's Changed?

**By:** Pigy190

**Disclaimer: **None of the stuff from the shows belongs to me... Though I really would love to have Logan...

**A/N: **Okay, to clear up something brought up to me. Josie is like a sister to Logan. His best friend for about seven years. Sure he has Dick, but Dick has Mac. Josie is basically his non-sexual replacement for Veronica. Also, he has changed over the past nine years, not much, but enough to feel comfortable showing emotion to Josie.

Also, I am looking into getting a beta, but there have been some technical problems with that, so I'm going to go ahead and update and hopefully have a beta by the next chapter.

lateVMlover pointed out some errors and I fixed them. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Veronica got up the next morning determined to make some changes in her life, starting with Cindy "Mac" McKennzie-_No, Casablancas...weird. _Veronica walked into the kitchen to the smell and sound of bacon frying.

"Morning, Kiddo," Keith said. Veronica smiled.

"Morning, Dad," she said.

"So, what're you doing today?" Keith asked handing Veronica a plate piled high with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Veronica took a bite.

"Heavenly as always," she told him. He laughed. "I'm going to go see Mac." Veronica announced. Keith grinned over Veronica head.

"About time, isn't it?" Alicia asked her. Veronica blushed.

"What changed your mind?" Keith asked. Veronica smiled at her breakfast.

"Lilly," she said. Keith's eye brows shot up.

"Lilly _Kane_?" he asked. Veronica nodded. Keith shook his head. "I'm not going to ask." Veronica laughed.

"She reminded me who I am," Veronica said. "Friends forever." she whispered. Keith just shook his head at Alicia. He knew there was no point in pushing. Veronica continued to shovel food in her mouth. Alicia shook her head.

"I forgot how much you eat," she said. Veronica swallowed and grinned.

"As Lilly used to say, somethings got to keep my body goin'!" she said. Keith stared at his daughter in surprise. Whatever had happened last night had changed her, hopefully for the better. Veronica finished eating and got up.

"Well, I'm off to go see Mac," she said. Keith waved.

"Stay safe," he said. Veronica smirked.

"Always," she said. Keith rolled his eyes. Veronica laughed and headed out to her car. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say to Mac, but it was a Saturday so she should be home. Pulling up the the Casablancas house was easy, getting out was much harder. After five minutes she convinced herself to get out of the car and walk up to the door. Five minutes later she still hadn't knocked. The door opened.

"You've been standing there for ten minutes, Mars, are you planning on knocking sometime soon?" Dick asked. Veronica smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Dick," she said.

"What're you doing here?" he asked. Veronica swallowed.

"I'm here to talk to Mac," she said. Dick raised his eyebrows.

"So after nine years, you just show up here wanting to talk to Mac," Dick said. Veronica cringed.

"Yes," she said.

"Sorry, not happening," he said.

"Dick? Who's at the door?" Mac asked coming up behind him. She stopped short, eyes wide. "_Veronica?_" she shrieked.

"Hey, Mac," she said smiling timidly. Mac ran towards her and tackled her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excited.

"I'm here to see you," Veronica said. Mac grinned.

"Come in!" she said pulling Veronica into the sitting room and forcing her to sit down. Dick glared at Veronica as they passed.

"Where have you _been_?" Mac asked.

"Working for the FBI," Veronica said. "Off and on protection duty for important people." Mac shook her head laughing.

"I can't believe it," she said. Veronica grinned.

"What about you?" she asked.

"CIA," Mac said. "I can't really say anymore. You know how it is." She winked. Veronica laughed.

"No kidding," she said.

"So what brings you back to Neptune?" Dick asked from the doorway.

"I was up on a list to protect the president," Veronica said. "But with Logan's movie coming out using my name, it wasn't possible. They told me to fix it so I came here to fix it and figured I might as well see old friends."

"It's great to have you here," Mac said. "Right Dick?" She glared at him.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "Have you gone to see Logan?" Veronica looked at him guiltily.

"No," she said.

"Are you going to?"

"Dick! Stop antagonizing her!" Mac snapped.

"Why?" Dick snapped back. "After everything she's here and she's not going to see him? If she was fixing the thing with the movie she either saw Josie or is going to see Josie. How do you think Logan will feel knowing she was in town and saw everyone except him?"

"Dick," Mac said her tone warning.

"No," Dick said. "Don't take that tone with me. You know I'm right. Logan is my best friend and he considers you one of his best friends and you're going to _this_ to him? I'm outta here. I'll be at Logan's."

"Dick!" Mac called after him. The door slammed. Mac sighed. Veronica looked at the ground.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble," she said. Mac rolled her eyes.

"You didn't, he's PMSing," she said giggling. "Logan might be Dick's best friend, but you'll always be mine. After what happened in High School and Freshman year, I don't blame you for disappearing the way you did." Veronica smiled at her friend.

"Thanks," she said. "You're a good friend, I'm sorry I haven't been." Mac waved her hand at Veronica.

"You have!" Mac said. "If you hadn't been my friend, I would have never dared to go out with Dick. You gave me courage. I kept thinking 'Veronica would tell me to go have fun.' So I did." Veronica grinned.

"I still can't believe you're with Dick Casablancas," she said laughing.

"I can't either," she said. "But hey, we need to get outta here before Dick has the chance to tell Logan you're here and they come back busting down the door. Logan's changed, but I don't think he's going to take this lying down." Veronica paled.

"I'm not ready to see him," she said. "I'm planning on seeing him... Just not yet." Mac smiled softly at her friend and got up.

"I know, but you're not going to have a choice soon," Mac said heading towards the door. "The Neptune Class of 2006 Ten Year High School Reunion is coming up and if you don't show up to this, I'll never forgive you." They headed out towards Veronica's car.

"We'll see," Veronica said. "Once I know when and where, I'll run it by my boss to see if I can get off work."

"I'll tell you when I know," she said getting in the car.

Logan was sitting in the living room waiting for Josie to get back from shopping when the door burst open. Logan looked up to see Dick in a rage.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Logan asked. "Have some respect for the house." Dick ignored the jibe.

"Veronica Mars is at my house," he said. Logan dropped the glass in his hand.

"_What?_" he asked.

"Veronica Mars is at my house," Dick repeated. Logan swallowed.

"What is she doing there?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"Catching up with Mac," Dick said. "

"_Catching up with Mac?" _Logan asked shrilly. "And what did Mac say about it?"

"She told me to stop antagonizing Veronica," Dick said. "Because apparently asking if she's seen your or is coming to see you is antagonizing her. I told Mac to stop and think about how you would feel if Veronica went to see Josie and us but never came to see you."

"Is she still at your house?" Logan asked. Dick shrugged.

"I don't know, she was when I left," he said. Logan swallowed.

"I have to see her," he said. "I need to see her." Dick sighed.

"Alright," he said. The two got into separate cars and drove to the Casablancas estate, though Dick was sure the girls had split shortly after he left. When they got there, Veronica's car was no where to be found. They went into the house anyways and Logan stopped cold. It took Dick a few seconds to realize that the house still smelled a bit of Veronica's perfume.

"She really was here," he whispered. Dick held back a sigh.

"Yeah, I told you that," he said. "I'm guessing Mac got her out of here, knowing you would come back with me." Logan glared at Mac's usual seat in the living room as if the girl was still there.

"Why would Mac do that? I thought she was my friend," Logan said. Dick ground his teeth.

"Your friend," Dick said. "She's my _wife_ and she picked Veronica over me." Logan laughed sourly.

"Yeah, apparently we've just been holding her over until Veronica came back," he said. Dick rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe that," he said. "I know Mac loves both of us, but Veronica is her best friend; they were friends when they had no one else." Logan continued to glare at Mac's usual spot.

"I don't care," he said. "Veronica left her just like she left everyone. We were there for her when Veronica left." Dick bit the inside of his cheek.

"They talked for about a year or two after Veronica left," he finally burst out. Logan rounded on him.

"_WHAT?_" He yelled.

"Veronica made her swear not to tell you and Mac made me swear not to tell you," he said. "Veronica didn't want you to try and hunt her down any more than you already where. Mac was leading you in the wrong direction." Logan took a deep breath, seeing red.

"She lead me in the wrong direction?" he asked his voice deadly. Dick backed up.

"Dude, calm down, this is not my fault," Dick said.

"I know it's not your fault," Logan says. "It's your wife's and she's got a lot of explaining to do."

"Veronica is her friend," Dick said.

"I. Don't. Care," Logan said. "_I'm_ her friend."

"Veronica was her friend first," Dick said.

"And Veronica left," Logan yelled.

"You left Veronica. Made it okay for everyone to make fun of her and she forgave you," Dick said. Logan glared at him.

"That doesn't make this okay," he snapped.

"No, but maybe you should give Mac some time with her," he said. "Plus, no way Mac is going to let Veronica flake on the reunion. Especially with the movie and everything." Logan shrugged.

"I'm not really sure anyone can get Veronica to do something she doesn't want to," Logan said.

"Just give her a chance," Dick said.

_Mac was right, I should have just left it alone. Sure, Logan had the right to know that Veronica is back in town, but obviously this was not the right way to tell him. Mac's going to kill me... Veronica's going to kill me. Oh, I hope she's not still as vindictive as she was in high school... Oh, I shouldn't have said anything. Why, why, WHY didn't I think this through? I could be catching up with Mac and Ronica and convincing Ronica to go see Logan... Instead I now have to deal with Logan. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

"Dick? Hello? Dick?" Logan said waving a hand in front of Dick's face. Dick blinked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I asked you who I'm giving a chance," Logan said raising his eyebrow.

"Mac," Dick said. "Give Mac a chance to talk to Ronica." Logan glared at Dick again.

"Fine," he snapped.

_Beach_

"So Miss FBI," Mac said. "You know what's coming up?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Neptune High School's Class of 2006 High School Reunion!" Mac grinned. Veronica's eyes widened.

"Hell no," she said. "Hell no."

"You have to come, Veronica," Mac said. "You have to!" Veronica shook her head.

"No way in hell," she answered. "Nothing you say is going to get me to go to that stupid reunion!"

"It's the premiere of _The Lilly Kane Murder_ by Logan Echolls," Mac said. Veronica glared at her.

"You did that on purpose," she accused. Mac grinned.

"I would never. Though you know what would really make the night magical? If Lilly's best friend, on and off again boyfriend, and brother all stood beside each other." Veronica glared at Mac.

"Dick put you up to that didn't he?" she asked. Mac's grin got wider.

"You'll never know," she answered. Veronica huffed.

"We'll see," she said. "I don't know if I can stand up there with Logan and Duncan and pretend like everything is okay."

"So bring a date," Mac said. Veronica raised her eyebrow.

"Who am I close enough to, to ask such a favor?" she asked.

"Stosh Piznarski," Mac said.

"Of course, the only person not related to my horrid high school experience. And now you want me to bring him in contact with those memories?" she asked. "There's a reason I stayed in contact with Piz and no one from Neptune High."

"Just do it and come," she said. "What do you have to lose?" Veronica sighed.

"Fine," she said.

_Later_

Veronica walked toward Lilly Kane's grave for the first time in nine years. She sat down and reach out to touch the headstone. She didn't say anything, knowing the other girl would visit if she wanted to. She stared at the stone that marked Lilly's grave, tears rolling down her cheeks for the first time in ten years.

"_Hey, Dorkus," _Lilly said sitting down beside her._ "It's weird to think I'm really buried here." _She shook her head._ "You know you have to go to that premiere right? I'm going to be pissed if you don't."_

"I don't know, Lilly," Veronica said. "I just don't know if I can face Logan." Lilly looks at her annoyed.

"_We went through this last night, Veronica. You are the red satin I always knew you were. Go call Piz and invite him. Logan will most likely show up with Josie and lord could that get fun." _Lilly laughed.

"I don't know, Lilly," Veronica sighed. "I wish you were here." Lilly turned to her friend exasperated

"_Do you ever listen to me, Veronica Mars?"_ she asked. _"My time is up, and it'd be nice if you would stop wallowing. It's been thirteen years since I was murdered. Move on already! Have some fun! We'll see each other again one day!" _Veronica turned to look a at her best friend.

"It's not always that easy, Lilly," she said. Lilly got up.

"_You're right. What do I know. Keep wallowing, don't move on, but at least tell Logan to move on. If you refuse to be happy and love him, tell him you're okay with someone else loving him," _she snapped, leaving again. Veronica sighed. She had gone to see Mac, but seeing Mac ment facing reality, she was going to have to face Logan sooner or later and Lilly wasn't okay with later. Veronica pulled out her phone dialing Piz's number.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the end of this chapter backtracked a little from Veronica being strong and facing everything, to her hiding and crying to Lilly again, but I know from personal experience that even a small act like talking to Mac would have drained her. Also, just because she's ready to talk to Mac again, doesn't mean she's ready to face Logan.


	5. Chapter 4

**Story: **Ten Years Later... And What's changed?

**By:** Pigy190

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything blah blah blah. Okay. I take that back. I own Josie. And the story line. ANNNND that's it.

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I got caught up with College and then my computer decided to almost crash(don't worry, I bought an external hard drive and backed up everything-the story is safe).

**A special thanks to my wonderful beta lateVMlover.**

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After she got Piz to agree to go to the reunion with her, Veronica headed back to her father's to pack up her bags to head back to her home so she could talk to her boss. Keith walked in as she was zipping up her bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I have to go back to work," she told him. "Mac is insisting I come to the reunion which means I need to get back to work so I can take off." Keith bit back a smile.

"So when is the reunion?" he asked. Veronica shrugged.

"Whenever Mac plans it," she answered cringing. Keith burst out laughing.

"She's forcing you because she loves you," he said.

"She's forcing me because she's a bitch," Veronica growled. Keith pulled himself together.

"You'll live," Keith said. "When are you coming back to visit?" Veronica shrugged again.

"Probably the reunion," she said.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" he asked, used to Veronica moving about all the time. He could barely remember the last time she'd stayed in once place for more than a month, and that was on a job.

"Sure," Veronica agreed. "I'll go help Alicia cook." Keith watched as his only daughter dropped her bag and headed downstairs.

**LoVeLoVeLoVe**

Logan spun around glaring at Mac as soon as she walked through the door.

"She didn't want to see you," Mac said. Logan opened his mouth. "BUT, she's coming to the reunion."

"Oh, she's coming to the reunion," Logan mocked. Mac flared her nostrils.

"What was I supposed to do? Kidnap her and make her come see you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You could have convinced her if you really tried," Logan insisted. Mac snorted.

"You know that's not true!" she snapped. "God, Logan, don't you remember Veronica at all?"

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER VERONICA!" Logan yelled. "She was our friend. _Was_ being the key word. Of course, I though you were my friend as well and you lead me away from Veronica!" Mac cringed and glared at Dick.

"You weren't supposed to find that out," she said.

"Why?" Logan asked bitterly.

"Veronica didn't want you to know. After I married Dick she completely stopped talking to me, so that I wouldn't be tempted to tell," Mac explained. "She didn't want to be constantly reminded of her old life and how things used to be. She said she needed to do this to move on, past high school."

"Past Lilly," Logan whispered. Mac looked at the ground and nodded.

"She said Lilly was always haunting her thoughts." Logan spun around and left, getting in his car and driving aimlessly around Neptune.

**LoVeLoVeLoVe**

Josie pulled into the driveway, startled that Logan's car was gone. He always stuck around when she went shopping to help her unload and comment on the food she bought. She picked up some bags and headed inside looking for a note. There was nothing. Quickly she unloaded the car before searching the living room for some sign of his whereabouts. Her search came up empty. Confused and starting to get worried, she pulled out her phone and called him. It rang and went to voicemail. She called him again. Voicemail again. Getting more worried by the second, she called Dick.

"Hello?" Dick said.

"Dick, have you seen Logan? He's not home and didn't leave a note or anything."

"Veronica showed up at my house to talk to Mac and so I ran to tell Logan and we came here, the girls were gone, Mac came home, they yelled, he left."

"When did he leave?"

"Twenty minutes ago. He should be home."

"Well, he's not." Josie sighed. "Call me if you hear anything."

"Will do."

"Tell Mac I said hey."

"I will." Josie hung up and threw her phone on the couch.

_Stupid BITCH. She disappears for nine years and then just comes back expecting everything to be okay. I swear she never once thought about how Logan, Mac, Dick, or anyone felt when she just left. "Oh, I'm just going to leave, and when I decide to come back everything will be fine." Stupid, selfish, BITCH. If I ever see her again, she better hope we never end up alone where no one can hear or see me beat the snot out of her. Of course now that she's finished the business she came here to attend, I'm willing to bet she'll be gone tomorrow. Sign the contract, check. See Mac, check. Fuck everything up, check. I can't believe her. Logan finally rebuilds his life, is able to talk about her and she has to come pull this shit._

Josie stomped to the kitchen and started putting away the food, trying to focus on something other than how to destroy Veronica Mars.

When Logan wasn't home by dinner, Josie called Dick again. After a quick conversation, Dick decided to go look at the bars, Mac headed to the Mars-Fennel residence, and Josie went to check out the beaches.

Thirty minutes later Mac called to tell Josie Logan hadn't been to see Veronica, but if he decided to show up, they would call.

Two hours later, Dick called saying that Logan wasn't in any of the bars, but the bartenders were on alert.

Three hours later, Josie gave up and headed home, leaving Logan still missing.

**LoVeLoVeLoVe**

The next morning Josie went into the living room to find Logan sprawled out on the floor next to the couch. She went to the kitchen, filled a bowl with water and walked back to him, dumping the water on him. Logan shrieked and jumped up before falling over again.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"That's a good fucking question," Josie snapped. "What the hell was last night?"

"I just needed to get out. Not be here," Logan said.

"So you decided disappearing without telling anyone was a good idea?" Josie yelled at him. Logan cringed.

"I'm-" Logan started

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with sorry," Josie interrupted him.

"Then what am I supposed to say?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Josie snapped. "But you could stop acting like such a spoiled brat. I understand that Veronica remind you of high school and all the shit that happened back then, but it doesn't mean you have to go back to acting like that." Logan hung his head.

"Yeah," he said.

"Go get cleaned up," Josie sighed. Logan headed upstairs.

_I really hate Veronica Mars._


	6. Chapter 5

**Story: **Ten Years Later and What's Changed?

**By:** Pigy190

**World:** Veronica Mars future

**Spoilers: **ALL

**Summary: **Ten years after they all graduate from Neptune High, Logan finally has his life on a good path again, what happens when Dick and Mac suggest using his premiere of _The Lilly Kane Murder_, Logan's newest(oldest) movie as the basis for a ten year High School Reunion?

**A/N:** I'm back. And so absolutely crazily sorry that it's be sooo freaking long since I updated. I've had this CRAZY writers block. And then college happened. And then life happened. And now I'm married and moving to a different country. The plus side of this is that I'm going to be stuck on a 9 hour plane ride from America to Germany! ((which means lots and lots of writing as it takes the most time and kills my laptop battery the slowest)) It ALSO means that I'm going to be visiting my family over Christmas and will be avoiding them quite often and can be writing then. SO, I'm _hoping_ the next few updates and chapters will come fast and soon. This one is annoying because it's a filler. _I'm sooo sorry, okay? Sorry sorry sorry! I'll do my best to make it up! Promise!_

I realized there was a slight problem with my time line. Somehow, since it's a 10th reunion I kept writing that it's been 10 years since Veronica saw them last when in actuality it's been 9, because they all went to Hearst Freshman year. Sorry about that!

Also, I seem to have lost my darling beta's e-mail address((my fault since it's been _forever_ since I updated... again, sorry sorry sorrryyyy!)) so this entire thing is unbetaed. lateVMlover, I apologize.

Enjoy.

LoVeLoVeLoVe

**Chapter 5**

Veronica picked up the envelope and glared. She knew she had promised Mac she would go to the reunion, but that didn't mean she was any happier about it now than she had been six months ago. In the past six months, she had gone from protection duty, to working stupid cases. Her favorite-and most recent- one had been a sister that tried to help her abused brother run away. The girl had reminded Veronica a lot of herself in High School. She had insisted that she had no idea where her brother was until Veronica had told the girl that she was the one that got away with one of the best kidnappings in FBI history—the kidnapping of the Manning baby in 2005. The girl had finally admitted that her father beat her brother so he had run away, but she wouldn't give more than that. Veronica had piled up the proof against the father and brought the brother home safely—another mission gone well. Another notch on her belt.

She sighed and tucked it into her briefcase to bring to her boss so she could take off. Dr. Maxey was already pissed off at Veronica because she had refused to change her name in _The Lilly Kane Murder._ She had called Josie a few weeks after returning to work to make sure Logan didn't use her likeness in the movie, even if he used her name. The actress playing her was built in the same stature as Veronica, but had black hair instead of blonde, brown eyes instead of green, and dark skin instead of pale. Since the real Veronica and the movie Veronica were different in looks, it was easy to convince most people that she just had the same name as the girl in the movie.

Veronica signed again and headed out to her car. The drive to her office was twenty minutes without coffee—thirty minutes with. Since she was going to have to deal with Dr. Maxey she decided to take the coffee route. As soon as she got to the office she headed upstairs to take to her boss.

"Hey, Veronica," Amber, Dr. Maxey's assistant, greeted her.

"Hey, Amber," Veronica responded smiling at the younger girl.

"He's free," Amber said. "I'll let him know you're here." Veronica smiled tightly.

"Thanks," she said. After a few seconds Amber motioned for Veronica to go inside.

"Veronica Mars," Dr. Maxey said. "What brings you to my office so early in the morning?"

"I need to take off the week of July 25," Veronica said pulling out the invitation and handing it to her boss. Dr. Maxey raised his eyebrows.

"After all the problems with the Logan Echolls movie, you want to take off to go to the premiere?" Dr. Maxey asked. Veronica swallowed.

"Yes, Sir. It's my ten year high school reunion," she explained. Dr. Maxey raised his eyebrow at her.

"If you go to this, you realize you take full responsibility for anything that puts your identity secret at risk. Should you be found out, you can not return to the same position you've been holding. Can you deal with that?" Veronica responded without hesitation.

"Yes."

"Very well, you may have the time off, but do not forget Miss Mars, I can not use an agent that is known world wide," Dr. Maxey warned her.

"Understood, Sir," she said. He nodded.

"Good, then I believe you have a job to get back to," he dismissed her. Veronica left the office and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't been sure he would give the the time off after the fiasco a few months ago. Amber smiled at her as she passed. Already exhausted, Veronica happily drank her coffee and started on paperwork. Generally, she despised paperwork and put it off until the last minute. It was boring, mindless, mind-numbing work. It also gave her a chance to think, something she'd been avoiding since she visited Neptune. She was glad she'd managed to avoid Logan. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, after all, what do you say to someone after your last words were "I'm not interested in his apology. But I would like my pen back." _Especially when you just skip town for an FBI internship after that and never return. Good Job, Veronica, you've managed to get yourself into even more of a mess, but then you should have known running away from your problems wouldn't work. Now you just have nine years of awkwardness built up between you and Logan instead of a few months. Just wonderful. Too bad I can't avoid him a the premiere. Well, I could try... _Veronica let her head fall and hit the desk. _There is no way in hell even you are going to be able to avoid Logan all night at a premiere of THE movie about your best friend AND your High School Reunion. Face it, Mars, you're screwed on this one. _She sighed again, wishing she had a better answer for herself that "try and avoid him." Facing Logan was the scariest thing she'd ever done. Even in high school she never knew how the confrontations would turn out. Sometimes it ended with them kissing. Sometimes it ended with more yelling. _And the last time it ended with him beating the crap out of the son of a mob guy to defend your honor, putting his life at risk. _Thankfully, she'd still had Gory's full confession and had the guys thrown in jail before any of them could harm Logan. As far as she knew, he still didn't know where the tape had come from and she was keeping it that way.

"Miss Mars?" a voice asked startling her. She looked up.

"Yes, David?" she asked hoping he would go away soon.

"I was wondering if you had the paperwork finished on the Jamison case?" he asked. She rifled through her stack, glad she'd decided to do paperwork now and handed him the finished papers.

"All done," she said. He smiled at her gratefully and rushed out of the office to give the papers to his boss. _And there's someone who won't make it far in this career. Such a pushover. _She shook her head and resumed filling out page after page after page of boredom.

Six hours later she left her office vowing never to leave her paperwork to do all at once again. The same vow she made ever single time. She stopped at the store to get some comfort food in the form of ice cream and headed home. At home she dropped her bag and went to change into something comfortable. She reached for her favorite hoodie before realizing she had spilled coffee on it that morning. Cursing, she reached into her closet for another one and blindly grabbed and pulled. Once comfortable in an oversized hoodie she couldn't remember where she got and her favorite sweat pants, she called Piz to let him know when the reunion was.

A short, sweet conversation later, she hung up the phone, once again wishing she could have liked Piz half as much as he had liked her all those years ago. _Though it's probably better for Piz this way anyways. His wife makes him happy, just because you're miserable doesn't mean he has to be. Just be glad his wife doesn't mind you borrowing him for the premiere. _Veronica smiled to herself, Addison was one of her best friends and had all but pushed Piz out the door to spend the time with Veronica. Knowing someone trusted her so complete scared Veronica, after all she had spent much of her high school career tracking down guys who went off with other girls and left their wives at home. _This is different. Addy knows where Piz is going, she's not going to hire a P.I. to hunt Piz down, he'll talk to her everyday- That doesn't change the situation though._ She ate another spoon full of ice cream trying to push the thoughts away.

_Stupid High School. Stupid High School Reunion._

LoVeLoVeLoVe

"Veronica! Hurry up! You're gonna miss your flight," Addison yelled from the front door.

"Like that would be such a loss," she muttered, glaring at her suitcase.

"Oh no, don't you even start with that," Piz said. "You know Addy will tear you a knew one if she hears it." Veronica turned her glare to Piz. He held up his hands defensively. "Just saying." Scowling she pulled her suitcase out the front door, past a beaming Addison.

"I can't wait to hear everythin' about the premiere!" she squealed. "I wish I could come with you, but goodness, could you imagine a baby there?" she shook her head. "It's just not possible." Veronica's glare let up a bit.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "We could always trade places." Addison gave Veronica a glare to match her own.

"Now you listen here, Mars. This is the last time I'm gonna to tell you this, be _happy_ that you are bein' forced to see Logan Echolls. You know if you weren't so damn stubborn you would have run back to him years ago," Addison said. "I love you, girl, but sometimes you are so dang _thick_!" Veronica shook her head.

"You just worry about taking care of my Godson, Addy. Let me worry about Logan Echolls," Veronica said. Addison laughed.

"Honey, I could take care of Jake blindfolded and still fix the whole Logan thing before you ever knew what was happin'," she said. "Now you get your butt in the car before we are late!" Veronica grumbled and got into the car without another word. She knew Addison had a point, not that she would ever admit it to the other girl. Luckily for her, Addison spent the entire car ride, time in the ticket line, and any other time talking about how wonderful it would be to see Veronica get back with Logan so she didn't have to say much. When it finally came to say good-bye Veronica wished more than ever that she was the one getting back in the car headed home. _You promised Mac._ The thought got her through the check point. _You fought Dr. Maxey and won. _The thought got her on the plane. _You're honoring Lily. _The thought got her through the plane ride. _You deserve this vacation. _The thought got her off the plane. _You have to face Logan._ The thought froze her blood causing her to stop in the middle of the L.A. airport.

"Veronica?" Piz asked. "Are you okay?" Veronica shook her head, for one her emotions were flashing across her face. "Veronica?" Piz repeated. She looked at him, terror written across every inch of her face, her eyes wide.

"I have to face Logan," she whispered. Piz shook his head and reached for her hand, pulling her slowly through the airport towards her father.

"You think that's bad, the last time I saw him I was black and blue from him beating me up," he said. Veronica squeaked out a laugh. "Come on, V, it's time to face the music."

**A/N:** Well, there it is. My update. yay me!

Also, for those of you who like Harry Potter, I'm kinda sorta _maybe_ working on a fic. however it will be Dramione, so if you don't like them I apologize, I do have some non-Dramione fics up. However, I have NO non-LoVe fics up. It's just unheard of. :)

Please please _please_ Review. Yes, getting notifications that I have followers makes me happy. Yes, I love seeing how many people visited this fic, but reviews tell me what you think and they make me _update faster. _because I'm more motivated.

So yeah. _**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Story: **Ten Years Later and What's Changed?

**By:** Pigy190

**World:** Veronica Mars future

**Spoilers: **ALL

**Summary: **Ten years after they all graduate from Neptune High, Logan finally has his life on a good path again, what happens when Dick and Mac suggest using his premiere of _The Lilly Kane Murder_, Logan's newest(oldest) movie as the basis for a ten year High School Reunion?

**A/N:** I am so terribly sorry you had another long wait. I wrote this on the plane, and then I have had shitty internet since then that wouldn't let me upload anything to the document manager. blehhh. But the next chapters should be coming out soon. I'm over my writer's block and it's all flowing again.

Remember to **review **it makes me happy and makes me write more.

This is still _unbeta-ed_ so sorry for any typos/grammar mistakes. I did read over it, but I'm a terrible speller and pages(Word for Mac) can only do so much.

On with the story.

LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe

**Chapter 6**

_Well, Veronica, go on and get out there. Everyone's waiting for you. You look great. Everything is going to be fine. You've faced scarier people than Logan Echolls. _Veronica swallowed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was up and curled, her dark-blue dress was un-creased and brought out her eyes, and her make-up was just the right touch of dramatic.

"Veronica! Hurry up!" Wallace yelled pounding on the door. "Mom wants to take pictures before we leave."

"Coming," she said. She glanced at her reflection one last time before opening the door to the bathroom. Wallace grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room where Jackie and Piz were waiting. Jackie was wearing a sleek, black dress, with her hair half up, half down, and very slight make-up. The guys wore black tuxes with vests matching their girl's dress. Wallace shoved Veronica next to Piz and stood beside her, wrapping his arm around Jackie. Alicia smiled.

"Say 'Cheese'," she joked. Piz and Wallace burst out laughing, while the girls just smiled. Alicia snapped a few pictures and held the camera up for Keith's inspection. He nodded.

"You may leave," he said. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Always so serious," she teased. Keith laughed.

"You know me, Serious Sheriff Mars," he answered.

"As Sheriff... maybe," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Keith put on a serious face.

"And as your father," he said. "No remember, no getting drunk, no getting pregnant, and no smoking weed." Veronica rolled her eyes again.

"It's a reunion, Dad," she said. "Not Prom. You're about ten years late with the warnings." Keith shrugged.

"Better late than never," he said.

"Speaking of late, we're going to be late to the reunion if we don't hurry up," Wallace said. "And you know Mac, she'll be all Veronica about it."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica demanded hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know, dramatic. Like right now," Wallace answered, ducking away from her as she leaned forward to smack him.

"Oh stop being so childish!" Jackie snapped pushing past them to the door. "We're going to be late." Veronica crossed her eyes at Jackie's retreating back causing Wallace to stifle another round of laughter.

"Something funny, Wallace?" Jackie asked. Wallace shook his head.

"Nothing, Dear," he said, following her out the door. Veronica knew Jackie was a stickler for being on time to social events. She knew it was important to Jackie to not be late so the tabloids didn't come raining down on the family. It was annoying and often made Jackie more bitchy than she already was, but it was to protect her husband and son, so Veronica wasn't too hard on her. Veronica hugged Keith good-bye and turned to Piz.

"Ready to meet my High School?" she asked. Piz laughed.

"Sure. Ready to see you High School again?" he asked. Veronica made a face.

"Not even a little bit," she said marching out the door and climbing in the limo. Piz climbed in right behind her. The slam of the door seemed to echo through the limo.

"And we're off," Veronica said. _Off to death._

LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe

The one hour ride seemed to fly by in seconds. Before Veronica knew it they were pulling up the the theatre hosting the premiere.

_Ready or not, here we are. _Veronica swallowed, she definitely wasn't ready. Piz was the first one out the door, he turned around to help Veronica out. The second she stepped out flashes went off around her.

"How do you feel about _The Lilly Kane Murder_?"

"Do you think Logan Echolls told the truth?"

"Do you think it's possible for Lilly Kane's boyfriend to be un-baised?" Questions flew at her from every direction. Veronica glared at them.

"I _know_ Logan Echolls told the truth. I _know_ he did everything to be as un-biased as possible. I am _glad_ someone close to Lilly and Aaron told the story," Veronica said before stepping aside to let Wallace and Jackie out.

"So then you knew Lilly Kane?" a reporter shouted at her.

"I'm part of the reunion aren't I?" Veronica answered. She ignored all other questions as the four made their way to the door.

"Veronica!" Mac called as soon as they walked inside. Veronica walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"Did the reporters bother you too much?" she asked. Veronica shook her head.

"I enjoy shutting them up," she said. "'So you knew Lilly Kane?' What kind of question is that?" she shook her head. Mac laughed.

"Uh oh," she said suddenly. "Here comes Madison Sinclair." Veronica made a face.

"Hasn't she been married and divorced like five times?" Piz asked. "Publicly?"

"Yes," Veronica, Wallace, Mac, and Jackie chorused.

"After all, it's always _so tragic_ when another one of her husbands is cheating on her. And it's just her_ right_ to get half their money," Jackie said disgusted.

"Have any of them actually cheated on her?" Piz asked. Veronica shook her head.

"I've looked into her cases when I was bored. They're really sloppily faked PI work. But with a lot of money, a good lawyer, and a quickie with the Judge, you can get anything," she said.

"Hey, Mac," Dick said coming up to the group. "Logan's freaking out about something or other." Veronica froze. _Oh please don't let him come over here. I can't face him yet._ Mac sighed.

"Where is he?" she asked. Dick waved his hand in the direction he had just come from.

"Over there somewhere," he said. Mac hurried off.

"Well, well, well, Veronica Mars," a snide voice said. _Oh lovely, Madison finally left the reporters._ "You handled yourself quite well for someone who isn't someone and isn't important enough to have reporters follow them around." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Madison, I deal with them quite often when I'm investigating a big case for the FBI. You'd know that if you bothered to stop watching yourself on TV for five seconds and watched other people in the world," Veronica retaliated.

"Well," Madison huffed. "You certainly haven't gained any class. Once trash, always trash."

"You would know," Veronica said. "After all, you're still tabloid trash." She smiled as Madison turned red.

"At least I've been married!" Madison snapped.

"I prefer being single than married five times for money," Veronica said. Madison glared at her.

"You mean Logan never wanted you and you never moved on. You're pathetic, Veronica Mars," she said. "Speaking of Logan, I'm going to find him. I'm sure our romance can be re-kindled." She smirked and moved on. Veronica glared after her.

"God, she's awful," Veronica said. "And here I was hoping everyone had matured since high school." Dick laughed.

"Something things can't be changed. It just seems Madison is one of those things. Don't let her bug you though. She had to pretend to be you to get Logan to sleep with her while he was plastered. She's just pathetic," he said. "Hey, Look! It's Embom! Hey! EMBOM!" He called leaving Veronica staring after him.

"You okay?" Piz asked her.

"Yeah," Veronica said. "I just really hate high school." Piz grinned.

"I can see why," he said. "I thought you were kidding." Veronica raised her eyebrows.

"About those things, I do not kid," she said.

"Never?" he asked.

"Never," she said. Piz grinned.

"Sure," he said.

"Ready to go in the actual reception area? Or do you just want to stand by the door?" Wallace asked.

"Lead the way to hell," Veronica said. Wallace shook his head.

"Thirteen years later, and _still_ just as dramatic," he said. She grinned.

"Just wait until I see Weevil," she said. Wallace laughed.

"I feel bad for him already," he said. Veronica grinned back and her friend. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Geeze, and here I thought we had all grown up," she said pulling them into the reception.

"Grow up?" Veronica said. "Don't you want to stay young and pretty forever?" Jackie laughed.

"I'll always be pretty, Veronica. _I_ don't have to worry about that. You on the other hand..."

"Oh I see how it is," Veronica said. "You think you're prettier than me!"

"No, I _know _I'm prettier than you," Jackie said. Veronica snorted.

"As if!" she said laughing.

"Same old Veronica Mars, still snorting at the more fortunate," someone said behind her. Veronica spun around.

"Weevil!" she squealed.

"Hey, V," he said hugging her. "This is my wife Brae." He indicated to a slightly pregnant woman with long dark hair about Veronica's height. Veronica indicated to the baby bump.

"Married and a daddy?" she asked. Weevil laughed.

"Don't sound so surpised, V," he said. Veronica smiled.

"I'm not. I always knew you'd be the one married with babies," she said.

"What about you?" he asked. "Don't tell me you married Piznarski." Veronica doubled over laughing.

"Hell no," she said. "He's happily married with a son. He's too good for me." she teased.

"So you're still for bad boys, huh?" Weevil asked.

"You know it!" Weevil shook his head.

"You're one crazy woman, Veronica Mars," he said. Veronica laughed.

LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe

Logan didn't know what he'd do without Mac. She'd planned everything down to a T and fixed the computer system when it broke.

"You need to calm down, Echolls," Josie told him. "The reunion has barely started and you're already having a cow."

"Easy for you to say," Logan said. Josie shook her head.

"I'm just as nervous about this reunion going well as you are," she said. "After all, I'm one of the biggest sponsors." Logan rolled his eyes. He scanned the room. Madison Sinclair was headed over towards him. He cringed. She seemed to have forgotten that she'd had to wear Veronica's perfume and dress like Veronica to get him to sleep with her while he was wasted. Instead she believed he wanted to be with her.

"Hey Logan," she simpered coming up to him.

"Madison," he said. Dick had said she was single, but he was pretty sure he'd heard about her being married and divorced a few times. Of course, as long as she wasn't with someone that was "still single" to Dick.

"What a great idea to have the reunion at the premiere," she said leaning forward to hug him, making sure he got a great view of her cleavage. "But then you always were great at planning parties. Remember the 'Life's Short' party you threw after that bus crash?" Logan forced a smile.

"One of my least appropriate parties," he said.

"Well, yes," she back tracked. "Very inappropriate, but a great party no the less." Josie snorted. Madison looked at her for the first time since coming over to them.

"Who's your friend, Logan?" Madison asked, her voice making it obvious she though Josie was lower than her.

"This is Josie Piznarski," Logan said. "One of the best, most sought after lawyers you'll ever meet. Josie, this is Madison Sinclair." Josie snorted again.

"So you're Madison," she said. "Just as I thought you'd be."

"You mean better dressed?" Madison said. Josie looked down at her dress. She was wearing simple black dress with heels. Madison was wearing a red dress with a v-neck that ended at her belly-button. The bottom had slits coming up to her upper thigh.

"I was thinking trashy whore," Josie said. Madison glared at her.

"Whatever like you know class," Madison said. "Logan, don't you want to go some place more... private?"

"Not really, no," Logan answered scanning the room again. Madison huffed.

"She's here with that Pizarski kid or whatever," she snapped.

"Veronica's here with Stosh Piznarski?" Logan asked stunned.

"Uh yeah," Madison answered. Logan felt his blood run cold. _They broke up when she left for the FBI internship. There's no way she's here with him no-_ Veronica walked in with Piz, Wallace, and Jackie before he could finish the thought. _NO! _

"Told you," Madison said. Logan shook his head and looked away. If she was with Piz then whatever. _You've been without her for nine years now, knowing she most likely got married to someone or is someone else's. You knew she would bring a date. So what if it's Piz. Just get through it. _He plastered on a smile and looked back at Madison.

"I'm still not going anywhere with you," he told her. Madison stomped her foot and stormed off. He never realized that Josie had gone cold at the mention of her last name, nor that she had run off towards the bathrooms upon spotting Piz walk in behind Veronica.

LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe

_There's no way. It can't be. He can't be here. He just can't. It's a different Stosh Piznarski. There you go. No reason to freak out. HA, yeah right. Oh God, Oh God, Why?_ Josie sat on the toilet seat with her head between her legs, thankful that the theater was expensive and had clean toilets for it's VIP members. _I haven't seen Stosh since I ran off. I can't face him now. There's no way. He'll kill me. Or worse, he'll call Mom and Dad. Who will kill me. Shit shit shit. And then Logan will know... Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit. This is not the time or place, Stosh will know that... right? Oh what do I know it's been fifteen years since I ran off. Shit, shit, SHIT! Stupid Veronica Mars. She just has to fucking ruin EVERYTHING. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

"Josie? Are you okay?" Mac called. Josie froze, she hadn't realized the other woman had followed her into the bathroom.

"Uh... yeah... I'm... um... fine... it's nothing... really. I'll be out in a few," Josie stuttered. She could practically hear Mac roll her eyes.

"I've known you for a while now, Piznarski. Plus, I've known for a while Stosh Piznarski is your brother. Don't worry, I didn't tell Dick or Logan, I just... I kinda... rannabackoundcheckenoumetlo-an," Mac said. Josie sighed. She should have know. Mac ran a background check on everyone.

"It's cool, Mac," she said. "I knew you would all find out some time, I just don't know if Stosh is going to be able to control the burst of anger that is likely to come when he sees me."

"Why would Stosh be angry with you? I mean I know you haven't seen him in years, but..."

"I may have gotten knocked up, stolen his college money and run off," Josie admitted. "I got an abortion and then put myself through college. My parents wouldn't pay for the abortion. They said it was a sin." Mac shook her head.

"I'm sure he's forgiven you by now," she said. "And if not, he's level headed enough not to raise hell." Josie laughed bitterly.

"Not after that," she said.

"Well, if all else fails, remember that Veronica is here, and Piz is terrified of her," Mac said. Josie smiled a bit.

"Yeah, one can only hope."

LoVeLoVeLoVe

**A/N:** So there it is. The set up for the next chapter. I was going to make it longer, but then I realized I was at **2,496 Words. **Which isn't alot, butttt I didn't want to go three times that in one chapter. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. Probably double this one since most everything is going to go down. Or maybe just the Veronica/Logan bit. Or maybe just the Piznarski family drama. I haven't decided yet. _**REVIEW**_ and find out.

**Make-up/hair/dresses: Remember to take out the spaces.**

**Veronica **

**Hair:**

http:/ www . celebutopia . net / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 07 / kristen_bell . jpg

**Make-up:**

http:/ thebeautybunny . com / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 01 / hayden-panettiere-golden-globes . jpg

**Dress: **

http:/ www . shopindream . com / images / goods / 20091223 / 99bba8be5c49d68e . jpg

**Jackie:**

**Hair:**

http:/ 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _uhYCLfqom1c / SYr4paZI98I / AAAAAAAABds / c5QNRsvJNZo / s400 / beyonce - high - poofy - hairstyle - 08 . jpg

**Make-up:**

http:/ www . rihanna - fashion . info / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 07 / JTM - 033255 . jpg

**Dress:**

http:/ sphotos . ak . fbcdn . net / hphotos - ak - snc1 / hs142 . snc1/ 5260_122838218737_107484633737_2328750_857728_n . jpg


	8. Chapter 7

**Story: **Ten Years Later and What's Changed?

**By:** Pigy190

**World:** Veronica Mars future

**Spoilers: **ALL

**Summary: **Ten years after they all graduate from Neptune High, Logan finally has his life on a good path again, what happens when Dick and Mac suggest using his premiere of _The Lilly Kane Murder_, Logan's newest(oldest) movie as the basis for a ten year High School Reunion?

**A/N:** I am, once again, terribly sorry for the wait. Writer block mixed with a shitty internet connection has been messing with me. Then there's the problem that I left my Veronica Mars DVDs in the USA and have been in Germany for the past 2 months, so my inspiration is gone. Sadly, Veronica Mars is not sold in Europe. Nor can I watch it in Europe online due to Copy Write Laws. I have therefor resorted to reading LoVe FanFiction. and have now read _all_ of it. and _still_ I'm having inspiration problems... It sucks quite a bit. I'm rambling again. Sorry.

_Anyways,_ the chapter is _**extra**_ long. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say it's my longest chapter yet. It may be the longest chapter I've ever written.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Josie walked out of the girls bathroom to face a very confused Logan. She smiled tentatively at him, hoping to avoid the conversation.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Josie said cringing as she sounded too cheerful. Logan eyed her suspiciously.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't go there to pee?" he asked. Josie sighed and bit her lip.

"Can we not have this conversation here?" she asked.

"Fine, we can go somewhere else," Logan answered. "I can get us into any room, the owner and manager are just _so excited_ to have me premiere my movie here. After all, Lily Kane was just such a _sweet_ young lady!" Logan's voice ended sarcastically.

"I meant not here as in not at this premiere, more like when we got home tonight... or tomorrow... or never would really be better," she said giving him a hopeful smile.

"No way, Josie, you're not getting away from me that easily," he said. "Tonight." Josie swallowed.

"Tonight," she repeated. She looked around quickly for Veronica and Stosh, locating them at the bar. _Okay, girl, just stay away from him all night and you may be able to avoid the whole situation. You have all night to come up with something plausible for Logan to believe. You're a lawyer, you can do this. Just think. You have all night._

"You know, if you keep thinking that hard, you're going to give yourself a brain hemorrhage," a voice said. Josie spun around and came face to face with a handsome dark skinned man. Eli Nevaro," he introduced himself. "You don't seem familiar, which means you didn't go to Neptune."

"No," she answered. "I'm here with Logan Echolls. I'm Josie Piznarski." Eli's eyebrows shot up.

"Do you by any chance know Stosh Piznarski?" he asked. Josie forced her face to stay blank as she had with Logan all those years.

"No idea," she answered. Eli gave her a look that clearly stated he wasn't impressed by her lie.

"Girl, I was a gang leader for about four years and I've been friends with Veronica Mars for about thirteen, I don't know how that lie fooled Echolls, but it sure as hell didn't fool me," he said. "But since I don't know you, I won't push the issue." Josie stared at him, eyes wide.

"How did you know I was lying?" she asked. He laughed.

"I told you, I've been trained on how to spot lies," he said. "Don't worry, Echolls is easier to fool than I am." Josie laughed sounding slightly hysterical. _I'll be okay. I'm going to be okay._

"So anyways," Eli said. "Who else do you know here?"

"Mac and Dick Casablancas," Josie answered. Eli's eyebrows shot up again.

"Mac_ and_ Dick _Casablancas_? he asked in disbelief. "As in they're _married_?"

"Uh, yeah," Josie said slightly taken back at the reaction. "Why?" Eli shook his head.

"Never though those to would ever get along, much less get _married_... but I guess we can't all be judged by the way we were when we were in high school." Madison Sinclair's shrilly, fake laugh assaulted their ears. "Except her. She _can _be judged by the way she was in high school." They looked over to where Madison was now hanging all over John Embom in front of Dick. Eli shook his head.

"She's awful," Josie said. "Was she really like that in high school?" Eli nodded.

"You wouldn't believe it," he answered.

LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe

"Oh no," Veronica moaned. Piz looked at her alarmed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I lost track of Logan," she answered looking around frantically. "How can I avoid him if I don't know where he is?" Piz looked at the ceiling trying to calm down.

"You're not going to be able to avoid him all night," he answered. Veronica glared at him.

"Watch me," she answered. Piz shook his head.

"You're being ridiculous," he told her. Veronica sighed and started scanning the room for Logan again. Instead of spotting Logan she spotted someone else she hadn't seen in years: Duncan Kane. Her eyes got wide. She started making her way over to him, all thoughts of avoiding Logan forgotten.

"Veronica? _Veronica!"_ Piz said, hurrying after her. She didn't respond. He looked ahead of her trying to spot what may have caused her to react like this, but he didn't recognize anyone in the crowd.

"Duncan?" Veronica said, finally close enough so he could hear her.

"Veronica!" he grinned and her and swept her up in a bear hug. "It's great to see you again!" Veronica grinned at her first love, trying to figure out what it was on him that excited her so much compared to Logan.

"You too!" She said. "How's Lilly?" Piz looked at Veronica confused, not sure quite how Lilly could be doing when Lilly was dead.

"I wish she was little again," he said. "She's eleven now and just now discovering boys, don't in fact have cooties. Of course, Daddy and Uncle Logan never had cooties, just the boys here age. Oh, I wish you could have watched her grown up, she's so much like Meg with just the right amount of Lilly." Veronica smiled sadly.

"I wish I could have too," she said. _But I'm glad I didn't. _Piz cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Veronica said. "Piz, this is Duncan Kane, father of the second Lilly Kane. Duncan this is Stosh 'Piz' Piznarski." she introduced them. Duncan held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," Piz said, glad that one of Veronica's ex's wasn't going to kill him. Duncan turned back to Veronica.

"Is he your boyfriend or husband?" he asked.

"Friend," Veronica said. "I'm not married." Duncan smiled at her.

"I'm surprised, I always thought you and Logan would get over your problems and end up together," Duncan said. "Astrid and I did."

"Oh wow," Veronica said. "That's great! Is she here?"

"Yeah," Duncan said. "She's in the bathroom. Being pregnant makes her have to go." Veronica's eyes widened.

"Pregnant? That's wonderful, Duncan!" she said sincerely. Duncan laughed.

"Yeah, Lilly keeps telling us it's about time she got a younger sibling," he said. Veronica grinned.

"I bet. I can't wait to meet her," she said. Duncan grinned.

"Who says you get to meet her?" he asked. "I only want people with good influences to come in contact with my daughter. I don't need someone teaching her more tricks on how to sneak past me!"

"Hey!" Veronica said pretending to be insulted. "I would _never_!" Duncan snorted.

"Sure you wouldn't," he said. Veronica smirked.

"What can I say?" she asked. "I am what I am." Duncan shook his head.

"That you are," he said. Mac came rushing up to them.

"Oh good, you're together," she said. "Come on, it's time for you to stand up next to Logan as Lilly's best friend, brother, and boyfriend and give a small speech or something." Veronica's eyes widened in fear.

"No way," she said. "I agreed to come to this, but I in now way agreed to stand up in front of everyone and give a speech!" Mac rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Veronica, everyone's expecting it," she said. "Let's _go_."

"Show us that Veronica Mars strength and get up there," Duncan said.

"I used it up coming here," Veronica said. "None left, sorry." _I can't go up there. Logan's up there. No, no, no, no, no! This is not supposed to be happening. Damn Mac! She didn't tell me about this on purpose. I can't face Logan! I can't stand up next to Logan and pretend like everything's okay! It's still as not okay now as it was right after Lilly died! I-_ Duncan cut into her thoughts by grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the stage. Mac grabbed her other arm forcing her forward. Veronica stumbled between them unable to fight their combined strength. In front of them, already on the stage was Logan.

"I'm going to kill you at the earliest convenience," Veronica hissed at Mac. "I would say the same to you, but you've got a child on the way." she hissed at Duncan. They both laughed.

"Smile, Bond, you're on stage," Mac said shoving her up the steps. Duncan came up behind her, pushing her so she was standing next to Logan. Veronica swallowed forcing herself to look straight ahead and _not_ at Logan. A feat that was becoming increasingly more difficult as she felt his gaze burning a hole in the side of her head. A gaze that-by the feel of it- hadn't become less intense in the past nine years. She heard the two acknowledge each other over her head. Few people had noticed them on stage so far and Veronica was hoping so could come up with an excuse to leave before too many people did. Before she could come up with a course of action, Mac was standing in front of her holding a microphone. _NO!_

"Can I get your attention please?" Mac said into the microphone. Veronica started thinking of ways to torture her friend as everyone turned to the stage.

"Welcome to the Neptune High School Class of 2006 Ten Year Reunion," Mac continued oblivious to Veronica internal struggles. "As you all know this reunion is taking place at the premiere of _The Lilly Kane Murder_, a movie written by our very own, Logan Echolls!" She turned and indicated to Logan as everyone cheered. Logan smiled at Mac and waved. "And now I present to you your official Senior President, Duncan Kane." Mac stepped aside as Duncan stepped forward.

"_WHAT_?" a shrill voice rang over the applause and cheers. "He _kidnapped_ a child and ran away halfway through our senior year! _I_ planned all the important things like _Senior Trip_ and _Prom_!"

"Actually _I_ arranged for _Alterna-prom_ after you and your friends got drunk on the Senior Trip and got prom canceled," Logan pointed out.

"Ugh, what_ever_, Logan!" she snapped. "It's still my speech!" Madison pushed her way onstage, but as she went to push Duncan out of the way, she found her way blocked by Veronica.

"Fuck off, Veronica. Nobody wants you here anyways, just like nobody wanted you there in high school," Madison rolled her eyes. Veronica looked unimpressed.

"Actually, Madison, people wanted me there because I solved problems for them, you however, weren't wanted because just stood there, insulted people, and didn't look to pretty doing it either," Veronica answered sweetly.

"Ugh!" Madison huffed stomping her foot. "Just get out of my way!" Madison went to shove Veronica out of her way only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises, please," he said.

"_Excuse me?_" Madison shrieked. "_Do you know who I am?"_ He gave her a bored look.

"No, nor do I particularly care," he said. "You're not paying me and you're causing a disruption. Please leave or I will have to escort you forcefully."

"_I'm not going anywhere!"_ Madison said shrilly. The security guard sigh and grabbed her arm pulling her toward the exit. "LET GO OF ME!" Madison yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TO HEAR FROM MY LAWYERS!" Duncan shook his head.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," he said. The crowd laughed nervously. As Duncan began his speech, Veronica took her place next to Logan. She could feel him shifting and fidgeting beside her, but kept her eyes forward, as if focusing on Duncan though she didn't hear a word of his speech. Logan's eyes were burning a hole into the side of her head but she ignored him, afraid that if she looked at him, they'd make a scene in front of everyone and ruin Duncan's speech. He shifted again, brushing against her by accident. Veronica jumped, eyes wide, still refusing to look at him. She heard him chuckle softly at her reaction. Her eyes swept the crowd and she noticed many of her ex-classmates were no longer focused on Duncan, but instead watching her and Logan. She wished Duncan would just hurry up with his speech so they could get on and watch the movie or whatever was next. In all the excitement of seeing all the people she hadn't seen in years, she'd forgotten to ask Mac exactly what the plan was for tonight. She knew at some point they were going to eat something and at some point they were going to see the movie, but she wasn't sure which came first. Suddenly, the crowd was clapping. Veronica started clapping as well causing Logan to chuckled again as he stepped forward to take the mic from Duncan.

"Good evening," he said. "I'm not going to say much, since I said everything I wanted to in my movie. I loved Lilly Kane and I know she would be happy to see the rest of the FabFour, as she called us, where we are today. So now, we stand up here together and invite you to join us as we remember the fourth member of what is now a trio and the horrors that followed her murder. I present to you: _The Lilly Kane Murder._" Logan swept his hand to the side, indicating to the wall opposite of the entrance they had come in. Doors opened revealing a theatre. The crowd started to file in slowly, until only Veronica, Duncan, and Logan were left on the stage. Duncan looked between the two. Logan was still looking intently at Veronica, who was still determined to avoid him.

"I'm going to go find my wife," Duncan announced leaving the stage. Veronica mumbled something about finding a seat and turned to leave the stage.

"Your seat is in the middle of the middle row," Logan said. "Where you like to sit." Veronica stopped, unsure of how to respond. "I reserved it for you." She turned to face him, still not looking at him.

"Thank you," she said giving him a small smile. She turned to leave again.

"Veronica, wait," Logan said. Veronica froze, wishing she could come up with an excuse to leave. She swallowed thickly.

"I have to find Piz," she said. Logan cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I forgot you were with him now," he said. Veronica spun around wide eyed.

"We're not together. He's married to my best friend. He's the only male friend I have un-related to high school," she defended herself quickly. "And the only one that wouldn't see this as more than friends."

"Oh," Logan said, stepping closer. "Then I'm guessing you still don't have a husband?" Veronica swallowed and shook her head, looking anywhere but Logan's now hopeful face.

"I never found anyone I thought was worth marrying," Veronica said. "Plus with the FBI, I just never had time."

"Are you happy?" Logan asked.

"What?" Veronica asked surprised by the random question.

"Are you happy?" Logan repeated.

"I-I... well, FBI is what I always wanted," Veronica said.

"But are you happy?"

"I... no," Veronica answered, regretting her answer immediately.

"Then why the hell are you so far from Neptune and your friends, friends you've been _ignoring_ for the past _nine years_, if you're not happy?" Logan asked.

"I haven't been ignoring... I spoke to Mac some... I just... I..." Veronica stuttered.

"You what? Ran away again?" Logan ran a hand through his hair. "Had Mac lie to me about where you were? I _never_ stopped looking for you. Not when I was staying in random vacation home all over the world. Not when I was living with Duncan and Lilly in Australia. Not when I was writing my screenplay about Lilly. Not when I was making millions with top screen plays. Even though thousands of women threw themselves at me, I _never _stopped looking for you. Never stopped wanting you. Never stopped loving _you_. And you just what?" Veronica closed her eyes for a second, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to run from Logan this time.

"I wasn't ready to face you," Veronica said after a pregnant pause. "After everything that happened at Neptune High, after everything that happened at Hearst, after Madison, after Parker, after Piz, after my promise to never forgive you, I couldn't face you, so I ran away to my FBI internship. And when they offered me a place at their school, I accepted immediately so I wouldn't have to go back to Neptune or Hearst and risk running into you or being reminded of you at every turn. Eventually I got an FBI job and was always off protecting someone and the few months at the internship turned into a year and the year turned into two and two turned into more until suddenly it was nine years later and I was up to protect the President. But I never got that far, because of your movie. I was told to take care of it so I came to see Josie. And while I was here I saw Mac and Dick, but I still wasn't ready to face you. Then tonight happened and I still wasn't ready to face you, so I did what I do best, I avoided you."

Logan gave her the same broken look he had given her nine years ago when she walked out of his apartment after telling him she would never forgive him for sleeping with Madison. Neither of them knew what to say.

"I guess nothings changed," Logan finally said bitterly. "You're still running and I'm still the idiot in love with you running after you." He shook his head, fighting tears. He walked past her, down the steps, and into the theatre as Veronica watched him. She felt like she was back in the Hearst cafeteria watching Logan leave after beating up Gorya Sorokin.

Veronica wasn't sure how long she stood there before Piz came out of the theatre looking for her.

"Veronica?" he asked softly. Veronica jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but the movie's about to start." Veronica nodded and slowly walked towards him. She still wasn't sure exactly what had happened between her and Logan. She just knew she felt like she was back at Hearst. Shaking her head, she followed Piz into the theatre and to her seat, glad that Mac and Dick were sitting between her and Logan.

LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe

Two hours later the movie was over. Not a single person hadn't cried at some point in the movie. Everyone slowly made their way out of the theatre and back into the room they had come from, only to find it re-arranged with tables in the back and a dance floor up front. A projector screen was set up in the back of the stage. Mac shoved Veronica towards their table indicating that she should sit down. Veronica shook her head trying to get rid of the foggy feeling that had set up since she'd talked to Logan. Watching the movie had only made the fogginess worse. Seeing her life after Lilly's murder projected in such a way and caused a dam to break loose. She hadn't been able to stop the tears until the movie was finally over and she was infinitely thankful she had decided to wear waterproof make-up. A few of the scenes surprised her. She hadn't known Logan remembered certain nights, like Alterna-prom when he had made his speech about them being epic. She had only read certain parts of the script while reviewing it and moments like that made her breath catch.

"You okay?" Mac asked her. Veronica nodded. "He really out did himself, didn't he?" Veronica smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he really did," she said, "but he didn't do himself justice." Mac shrugged.

"That's how he sees himself," Mac said. "Always second to you." Veronica grimaced.

"He was so much better," she muttered. Mac shrugged again.

"You never gave him reason to believe that," she said. Veronica stared at her friend, surprised at the harsh words. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know I've been your friend longer, but I spent a lot of time with Logan over that past few years and you know I'm right." Veronica bit her lip, unable to argue with Mac. Mac sighed.

"Go talk to him. I know you want to, and I know he wants you to," Mac said. "You to have always belonged together, V. Just go _talk_ to him!"

"I already did," Veronica admitted. Mac's eyebrows shot up.

"Annd?" she prompted when Veronica didn't continue.

"And I told him why I ran to the FBI and that I've been avoiding him. He told me nothings changed and walked away," Veronica said not looking at Mac.

"You let him walk away," Mac said. "What the _hell_ is the matter with you, Veronica?"

"I just couldn't... I don't know," she said frustrated. Mac shook her head.

"I just don't get you, Veronica. You finally tell Logan the truth and then let him walk away instead of stopping him."

"I-" Veronica stopped as Dick, Logan, and Piz sat down. Dick leaned down and gave Mac a kiss.

"Hey, Ronnie," he greeted Veronica.

"Hey, Dickie," Veronica answered. Dick shook his head grinning.

"Still the same old Veronica, huh?" he asked. Veronica shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that," she said smirking. "After all, now I really do have the power to arrest you." Dick started laughing.

"Has anyone seen Josie?" Logan asked once everyone was seated.

"I think she went to the bathroom," Mac said. "I'll go get her." Before Logan could argue, Mac got up and all but ran to the bathrooms. Sure enough, Josie was hiding out inside.

"I can't go out there," Josie said as soon as Mac closed the door behind her.

"You _have_ to go out there!" Mac said. "You're Logan Echolls's date! You can't just disappear!" Josie huffed in frustration.

"I know," she groaned.

"Come on," Mac said. "I'm sure Piz isn't going to make a scene." Josie let out another heavy breath.

"He better not," she muttered. Louder she said: "I'll be out there in a second."

"You better be," Mac said. "The reunion part is beginning. Which includes lots of embarrassing videos and pictures of Logan." Josie grinned.

"Does he know he's included in the video?" she asked. Mac shook her head.

"Nor does Dick," she said. Josie laughed.

"I won't miss it. Just give me a second, okay?" Mac nodded and headed back to the table.

"Everything okay with her?" Logan asked. Mac nodded.

"She just not feeling too well." Logan pursed his lips, pretty sure Mac was lying, but didn't say anything, not wanting to start an argument with her. Instead he made small talk with Piz. Josie finally slid into her seat as the waiters started heading out with the food.

"There you are," Logan said. "Mac said you aren't feeling well. Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh! Yeah! Fine!" Josie said forcing a grin. Logan raised his eyebrows at her, but let it slide, once again not wanting to start an argument. She glanced nervously at Piz, who was sitting directly across from her. Josie looked at the rest of the group. No one except Veronica and her seemed uncomfortable about the seating arrangements. Mac, in an obvious attempt to get Logan and Veronica together again had sat the two next to each other. As everyone around her made small talk, Josie kept her head down and gave only one or two word answers, terrified that any more would make Piz recognize her. Luck was on her side; Piz still hadn't recognized her by the time food was served and the video begun.

For the next twenty minutes, everyone was focused on the video and eating, so Josie didn't have to worry about anything. She took the time to relax and enjoy her food, knowing she wouldn't have much time to do so after. Cheer, jeers, and laughter filled the room as picture after picture filled the screen. Most of the were from the yearbook staff, a few of them were private pictures that had been sent in. When the video was over, Logan, Dick, and Veronica rounded on Mac.

"I can't believe you did that!" Veronica hissed.

"Did you _see_ that picture of me?" Dick growled.

"Mac, what the _hell_?" Logan snarled. Mac held up her hands in surrender.

"I couldn't humliate everyone and no humiliate my best friends, now could I?" She defended herself. "How would that have looked?"

"Like you were a good _friend_!" Veronica snapped. Mac laughed.

"Your pictures weren't that bad," Mac said. "Dick's and Logan's were much worse. Not to mention the 09ers."

"Josie, how much would it cost me to sue Mac?" Logan asked. Mac laughed even harder.

"Well, considering that no actual harm was done... I really can't help you," Josie said smirking at Mac, forgetting to keep her head down for a few seconds.

"See, Logan there is n-" Veronica began.

"_Josie_?" Piz said suddenly, cutting across Veronica. Josie swallowed. Mac looked uncomfortable. Everyone else looked confused.

"Uh... Hi, Stosh," Josie said smiling meekly. Piz stared at her, apparently at lose for words. "How are Mom and Dad?" Logan's jaw dropped.

"You two are _siblings_?" he asked. "How come you never told me?"

"Probably so she wouldn't have to tell you why she hasn't been home or contacted us for the past fifteen years," Piz snarled. "We thought you were dead." Josie opened her mouth to respond but ended up just looking down shamefully.

"I didn't know how to come back," she finally said. "I was too scared."

"And we thought you were dead." Piz repeated. "Do you have any idea what it's done to Mom? Thinking her daughter ran off with all that money and got herself killed all because they wouldn't pay for an abortion?" Josie paled.

"I can pay them back."

"It isn't about the _money_, Josie!"

"I know, I just-" Piz cut her off.

"Forget it," he said.

"Stosh, I-" Josie tried again.

"I said forget it, Josie. Now isn't the time," he said, very obviously fighting the urge to yell at her publicly. Josie sighed, fighting back tears. She'd known the confrotation with her brother was going to happen at some point, but she hadn't been prepared for it. For the first time since learning the whole truth about the Veronica-Logan situation, Josie thought she knew how Veronica felt; Why Veronica had never come back to Logan.

_Sometimes facing them is just too hard. It's easier to run. _Josie felt Logan's hand on her arm, looking into his eyes she realized it wasn't only her brother that was angry with her, but her best friend and other brother as well. She knew she should have owned up to what she had done when Logan owned up to the Veronica situation, but she'd been too afraid of his reaction, never thinking that it'd come out anyways. Especially not like this. Looking over, she saw Dick's angry gaze as well. Mac looked down at her food, trying to stay out of it. Josie knew if the guys knew Mac had known the truth all along, they'd be just as angry at her.

Josie glanced at Veronica and saw the latter glaring at her with a mixture of anger and guilt. Josie wondered, for a split-second, why _Veronica, _of all people, would be so angry with her, but quickly realized not only had she upset Logan, but she had also upset Piz, and Mac. All the people Veronica held closest to her heart, even if she hadn't seen them in years. Finally Veronica broke the silence.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to find some other way to get Mac back for that video then. Since suing her won't work." Everyone stared at her for a second before bursting into slightly nervous laughter. After that the tension lessened a bit and conversations headed back to normal. Piz continued to shoot angry looks at his sister, while Josie was mostly silent.

LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe

With the food gone, and dessert demolished ("Veronica, I still don't under stand how you can eat all that!" "She's a bottomless pit, Mac. Always has been, even as a small child." "Shut up, Dick. You're a pig.") the lights went down and music started to play. Veronica laughed as she heard the SpiceGirls come on.

"All authentic songs from out childhood on to high school," Mac said proudly. Veronica shook her head.

"You're amazing," she said. "Let's go dance." Mac made to refuse, but Veronica grabbed Josie and Mac's hands and pulled them towards the dance area.

"I figured you could get away from the guys," Veronica said once they were at the edge of the dance floor, swaying to the beat. Josie gave her a thankful smile before melting into the crowd. "You knew didn't you?" Veronica said to Mac. Mac gave her a guilty look.

"I started running background checks on everyone that came close to me. After Neptune High and Hearst I was to jaded not too," Mac explained. "I found out she and Piz are related, but I didn't find out the details until tonight." Veronica nodded and tried to pull Mac closer into the dance floor as Dick and Logan approached. Piz was dancing with a girl Veronica didn't recognize. As if on cue, "I Hear The Bells" by Mike Doughty came on just as the guys go to their sides. Dick grinned and pulled Mac away to whorl her around the dance flood, leaving Logan and Veronica standing awkwardly next to each other.

"This is the song from Alterna-prom," Logan said. "When I told you about us being epic."

"Logan," Veronica said, half warning, half pleading.

"Not much has really changed since then," he said. "Well, except that I know Mac's date won't leave her unclothed in a random hotel room before blowing up a plane and then jumping off the side of a building." Veronica's throated closed. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Dance with me," Logan said. Before Veronica could protest or run away, he took her hand and lead her deeper into the crowd of dancers. He placed one hand on her waist and pulled her close. Veronica kept her eyes on his shoulder, too scared to look into his face. He pulled her a bit closer, causing their bodies to touch. Unconsciously Veronica rested her head against his chest, reveling in the feeling of touching him again. Logan smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head as the song ended. He felt Veronica stiffen in his arms and pull away. Frustrated he took off after her, wishing she wasn't quite small enough to disappear into crowds like that.

"She ran towards the exit," John Embom told Logan as he got to the edge of the dancers. Logan nodded his thanks and took off in the direction John had pointed. He caught her right before she pulled open the doors to leave.

"You can't leave with out your date looking frazzled," Logan said. Veronica froze. "What would the press say?"

"Logan," she said again in her half warning, half pleading tone.

"Veronica," he said evenly. She turned to him and he was surprised to see that she was crying.

"I can't, Logan, I just can't," she said.

"Why not?" Logan demanded. "It's been nine years since Hearst. I'm not happy, you don't seem happy."

"It was too hard, Logan! We didn't work!" Veronica protested.

"That was _nine years ago_," Logan said. "A lot of things didn't work then. _Mac and Dick_ didn't work then, but look at them now. Things _change_ Veronica."

"Exactly," Veronica said. "We've changed."

"Which is why it should work," Logan insisted. "Think about it, Ronnie. You're more open, I'm more mature. We can make this work."

"I can't, Logan. I can't leave my career, my life," Veronica said shaking her head.

"No ones asking you to give anything up!" Logan said.

"Then what's going to happen? A long distance relationship? You move to life with me?" Veronica asked sarcastically.

"I would," Logan said. "Haven't I always shown I'd do anything for you? Veronica. Ronnie, it's always been you. The year after Lilly died was a mistake. The worst fuck up of my life, but since then... since then haven't I shown that I would do anything for you? Damn it, Ronnie, if Josie hadn't come and forced me out of my depression cycle I would still be off living somewhere random waiting-hoping-for word from you. I still waited, I just spend my time waiting doing something productive. Look back, Ronnie, when have I ever shown up in the papers with a girl other than Josie. She's my date to everything. Sure I may have had a random one night stand, but they were always blond and tiny." Logan laughed bitterly. "But no one, not even another blond, tiny girl could replace you. Or how I felt with you." He sighed. "It's always been you, Ronnie. _Always._" Veronica shook her head, tears falling heavily.

"I c-c-can't, Logan," she forced out. "I just-" Logan cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. At first Veronica was stiff against him. Completely unresponsive. But as Logan moved his lips over hers, Veronica responded, letting herself melt into the kiss and against Logan.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go. I _finally_ wrote it out. It took me forever (not because it's soooo long), but because I kept having writers block. The final count for this chapter is: **5,576 words**. **10 pages.** I hope it was worth the wait.

Also, the ending was supposed to be a bit different, but it just wrote itself and I like it.

No, this story is definitely _**not**_ over yet. I've still got quite a ways to go.

I'm thinking of writing a chapter about the **Josie/Stosh** situation, but I haven't decided yet. If you'd like to see it happen, tell me in a review.

_Please_ **REVIEW.**


End file.
